Another Dream of Somedays Dreamers
by Xiao Shen
Summary: It's another Someday Dreamers Fic. I didn't know where exactly to put this, so I made due. Please enjoy the story!


)(DISCLAIMER)(: I do not own Somedays Dreamers, but I do own one or two characters that will be introduced into the story! Also, please don't flame me for pairings. I don't know who's going with who just yet, but what happens happens, okay?

)(WARNING)(: I am known for writing Shounen/Shoujo-Ai, so if it is mentioned at the top of the chapter that it is there, PLEASE TAKE HEED!

Glossary

Shounen ai: Two beautiful males in a relationship

Shoujo ai: Two beautiful women in a relationship

Sensei/Sempai: Older teacher, mentor

Hai: Yes

Gomen: Sorry

Arigato: Thanks

Chapter One

She was nineteen when the sudden wave of mages hit the city.. It was like some kind of huge baby boom of magic.. People started discovering all sorts of things.. They could fly, make water, and even heal!

She was one among that sudden boom, though.. She looked ordinary enough, with thick black hair that she kept hidden under a red baseball cap. When it was down it reached her knees. Her skin was pale, an almost ivory color, with small freckles here and there on her arms, though no one could really see them. She had soft light blue eyes, almost an ice blue in color.

That day, the day she was sent off for mage training in Tokyo, Japan, she wore a simple pair of dark blue jeans, a few small white tears and holes in the knees; a pair of white sneakers grace her feet, knee high socks inside the said shoes. She had on a white T-shirt with the words 'Believe' written across her chest in small cursive writing and her favorite red cap on her head.

In her hands was a simple suitcase; on her shoulder was a messenger bag that was black. Her shoulders hunch slightly, and she makes her way down the city street, standing at the crosswalk for a moment she watches the people rush by back and forth. She wasn't a country girl, she was used to it.. Kind of.. Not really, but she was still a bit uneasy with so many people pushing her around.

"Hey! Ow!" She was shoved straight onto the ground, skinning the palm of her hand she grimaces, lifting her hand she looks to the small rock bits sticking out of it, "Oh great.. That's just great.."

She pulls them out, being careful to use her other hand to keep her suitcase in hand. Luckily it had a handle and wheels, so she could just tug it along. She hadn't noticed the crosswalk sign had turned green a few moments ago, and started walking, only to have it turn red while she was still crossing.

"Wh-wha!?" She lets out a yell, grabbing her suitcase in her arms she leaps onto the hood of a car, flipping over it and dodging the other cars that rush by. After a minute or so of car hopping she gets to the other side, falling to her knees and panting.

"Wow! That was amazing! Hey, are you an acrobat or something?!" a young man approaches her. He had dark brownish blonde hair that was spiked up on the top of his head, and shaved at the lower scalp. He had darkly tanned skin with dark blue eyes, and wore a white t-shirt with blue jeans.

"Just took a dancing lesson or two.. Owies.." she rubs her palm lightly, slowly standing she looks towards the boy, "My name is Meishi Kuwahari.. Could you possibly direct me to Shibuya Station?" she bows slightly towards him, arms folded in front of her.

"I'm Sanosuke, and sure, I can take you there.. You need a bandage or something for your hand?" he takes her suitcase from her, watching her quietly as the two started walking. She shakes her head gently, looking down at her palm for a moment, then letting out a soft sigh.

"I've had worse than this, actually.. Sanosuke, how old are you..?" Meishi turns her gaze towards the boy, head leaning forwards a bit to watch him as she grabs onto the strap of her messenger bag. He thinks for a moment, then shrugs, "Well, I'm a senior in high school. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you remind me of someone back home.. That's all. Gomen, didn't mean to pry or anything," she turns her head then, watching as the people continued to push past them and walk on. Not so much as an 'excuse me' from this bunch. She lowers her gaze for a moment, then lifts her eyes as they approach the train station.

"Thank you so much, Sanosuke.. I really appreciate your help.. Is there anything in return that I might be able to give you for your kindness..?" she watches the boy for a moment. He shakes his head, waving a hand, "Nah, I've had enough with people paying me back for this kind of thing.. But.. If you want to pay me back, I could really use some gum. Got any on you?"

Meishi blinks momentarily, then nods her head, leaning down she reaches into her messenger bag and pulls out a small pack of gum, "Here, you can keep it.. It was only a hundred yen, anyway.." she smiles.

He nods his head, pulling out a piece he waves a hand as the train starts to pull away.. She leans out the window for a moment, then with a small smile she presses her index and middle finger to her lips, blowing a kiss at him.

A small burst of white rises into the air, then encircles him, sending a soft, almost cool sensation about his body, and he lifts a hand to his shoulder.. He had had a knot there for about a week that he hadn't been able to work out at all, and now it was suddenly gone. He blinks a bit, looking towards the train to see that the girl he had helped had pulled herself inside.

"Well, first task is a go-go! Hmm.. I hope everything works out okay. I hope he didn't turn blue like the last person," Meishi sweatdrops slightly, lowering her gaze to her feet as the train trudges on..

It wasn't long before it pulled into the station once more and she was pushed off of the train.. She yawns softly, looking upwards she saw it was starting to get late. She rubs the back of her neck slightly, then makes her way towards the exit, then outside.

"What a day.. I only used my powers once! Well, I think so.. I don't really know if they worked or not.. I hope that knot's gone in his shoulder, the last thing I want is someone to be in pain over me," she speaks quietly to herself as she walks on. Head bopping a bit as she takes out her CD player, pushing the earphones onto her head and turning on the CD.

"Now.. I need to find the PaChanga.. I hope it's not too far away, I don't have much money left for food.." she lifts her hand slightly to her brow, rubbing the sweat from it and turning her cap around so the bill was facing the opposing direction. She stops as she reaches a huge building, each floor seeming to protrude from the skyscraper in silvery colored windows. The sign at the door read PaChanga, the 'C' being in the shape of a crescent moon. She sighs in relief, then slowly peeks inside.

The room was decorated with yellow and black checkerboard tiles on the floor, and the walls were different color reds. There was a bar off to the left-hand side, with small crystal lamps dangling over head. She blinks a bit at all of the floor space, and the fact all the tables were pushed off to the side. She sighs quietly, "No one's here.."

"Hey, we're not open yet. I only opened up to get a little work done.." she turns around as she hears someone speak to her. She blinks a bit as she saw a man that stood a head taller than she was, he wore a red button up shirt with the top three undone and two turquoise necklaces about his neck. He had short red hair cut into a slight buzz cut on his head, and bright green eyes. He looks about twenty, maybe twenty-one, a hand on his hip to reveal black jeans with a few silver studs around the pockets.

"Oh.. Uhm.. Yeah, duh, I figured that much.. My name is Meishi Kuwahari.. I'm looking for Masami Oyimata..?" Meishi turns towards him, shouldering her bag slightly as she tilts her head to the side.

"Oh! You're the new Mage in Training, right! Wow, it's good to have someone around again. C'mon, I'll take ya to Boss!" he stars up the stairs, taking her suitcase from her. She couldn't help but wonder what it was with all the men in the city and taking her bag. Were they trying to see how heavy it was or something?

She shakes her head slightly, then heads up the metal stairs behind him, "I've introduced myself.. What's your name?"

"Smiley!" he grins. She quirks a brow, "You're name is Smiley? That's an interesting name.. Definitely creative, I'll give your parents that.."

"My last name is Kaido.." he chuckles a bit, turning his gaze back to her for a moment to watch her reaction.. Would this one act like Yume had?

"Smiley Kaido? Ah, the Smiley's a nickname.. Is that what you prefer to be called, then?" she lifts a hand, tucking a bang behind her ear as it dangles in front of her eyes.

"Wow, you're smart as a tack.. Yeah, my real name's Goe Kaido.." Smiley heads upwards towards the metal door at the top of the stairs. He opens it up, "Hey, Boss! We got a new trainee!"

The entire building was empty, it felt. Meishi shivers slightly, looking about at her surroundings. At the moment, they were in an well-organized office. It had a bookshelf near the back right-hand side, and a large oaken desk in the middle of the room. It was cluttered slightly with books and papers, and a small green lamp sat on the left corner of it.

The floors were wooden panels, garnished to have a slightly dark red shine. She blinks a bit, "This is the office? It's lovely.."

Smiley nods a bit, then turns, "Must be upstairs!"

He then shuts the door, as the two head upstairs. As he opens the next door, Meishi almost squeals. It was so much like home! There was a rot iron stair case maybe ten feet away from the front door, spiraling upwards into another floor, and the wooden panels also shone a soft color of red. As you walk into the area, you stood right in the kitchen, the stove, sink, and dishwasher wrapping around the corner of the room with white marble and blue speckles. The table was centered into the eating area, with a yellow, green, and red chair on one side, and a bench like seat on the other, two red cushions on top of it.

"Hey, Boss! You in here, or what?" Smiley calls out, lifting a hand to cup around his mouth as he turns towards the stairs. As he speaks, a man starts walking down the spiral steps. Meishi felt her cheeks flush a bit at the older man.. He was about 25, maybe even early thirties, with sad brown eyes and thick black hair that fell over his eyes in a curtain, being short in back. He had pale skin, like herself, and was slightly well built, as though he worked out, but only enough to keep the weight off and not to build strength. He wore a pair of black slacks, white socks on his feet.

He tilts his head a bit to the side, chuckling faintly, "Must this happen every time I get a trainee?" he laughs. Smiley shrugs, "At least I'm wearing a shirt this time, Boss.."

"You're Masami Oyimata? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Sempai," with that Meishi bows slightly, the flush having dispersed. She stands up straight, smiling, "I have four brothers at home, you only surprised me a bit.."

Masami grabs his white long sleeved dress shirt, fixing the straps on the sleeves to keep the cuffs off of his hands as he turns towards the girl once more.

Masami quirks a brow slightly at her, then chuckles faintly once more, looking over to Smiley as the boy places the suitcase on the floor, "Will that be all, Master?" he says.

"Yes, Slave, now go and return to your duties below before I remove your brain," Masami rolls his eyes. Smiley well, smiles, then heads out the door and down the stairs to leave the two alone. Meishi rubs the back of her leg with her foot slightly, then sets her satchel down, looking about the house once more, "It's a beautiful place you have here, sir.."

Masami smiles faintly, nodding his head, "Thank you so much.. May I see the booklet that the Bureau gave you?" he holds out his hand to her, head tilting a bit to the side as he waits for her to hand it to him. She digs into her messenger bag once more, taking out a small green address book she hands it to him, "Here it is, sir."

He runs his hand over the slot at the top of the book, reading the profile as the see through application rises into the air. He blinks his eyes then, he had thought that Meishi was a male! He lifts his gaze, then turns his eyes towards her for a moment. Even in the photo, her hair was up in that baseball cap, "Why do you hide yourself..?"

Meishi blinks her eyes in surprise at him, tilting her head a bit to the side, then it dawns on her. She flushes faintly, "Well.. I don't.. I.. Well.." she lowers her gaze, staring hard at her hands in slight anger.. She sighs, then lifts her hand slightly, taking the cap from her head to allow her hair to tumble down about her..

Masami was then blinking in slight surprise.. How could someone have that much hair!? He lifts a hand, scratching the back of his neck, then turns his gaze back towards the application that was still in the air, nodding his head, "So, you're from Kyoto Japan, Ashigawa Prefecture?"

Meishi nods, then tucks all of her hair back under the cap. She didn't like her hair, it was too long, but her family would never let her cut it.. Maybe she could, now that she was in another side of the country? She shakes her head, she'd feel too guilty afterwards.

"Wow, that's a good distance away.. But, never the less.. It's nice to meet you, Kuwahari-san.." Masami stands slowly, handing the book back to her, amber colored ring glinting slightly. Meishi looks down at it for a moment, "Is that the standard issue ring..?"

Masami blinks, lifting his hand he examines the ring on his finger for a moment, only to smile slightly, "Yes. It is. Why do you ask?"

Meishi stands as well, lifting her satchel onto her shoulder, "No reason.. Just curious.."

Masami shakes his head gently, then moves, "Do you have a cell phone? I'll need to be able to contact you at your boarding house.."

Meishi shakes her head, "No.. I don't have a boarding house or a phone.. They sent me here before I could properly fill out the entire form.. I am currently looking for a place to stay, actually.."

Masami blinks slightly, "If you wish, you are welcome to stay here then, Kuwahari-san.."

"Meishi.. Call me Meishi, onegai.." Meishi smiles faintly, letting her satchel fall to the ground once again, "If you insist.. Arigato.. I would love to stay here.."

Masami smiles faintly, then turns towards the clock, "Well, I have to go and set up the bar.." with that he makes his way to the front door, about to open it and leave when he felt a light touch on his arm.

Meishi smiles slightly, "Might I be allowed to help?" she had placed her hand lightly on Masami's upper bicep, head tilted a bit to the side. Masami watches her for a moment, then with a shrug he smiles, "Sure, you can.. You're not a minor now, at least.. C'mon, then.."

With that the two walk down the metallic stairs, Meishi slipping her hands in the pockets of her jeans as she continues walking down.. Masami was calmly walking ahead of her, a hand on the railing as he moves towards the sound proof door, pulling it out and stepping inside the now flashing dance bar.

Meishi blinks her eyes a bit to adjust to the different flashing lights, seeing Smiley holding a tray and speaking with a young woman that was sitting at the bar. She had long brownish red hair that fell about her lower back in slight curls, and wore a red shirt with a triangle cut out at the collar of the shirt, it connecting by a small heart shaped charm.

She also had on an uber short mini skirt of black shiny leather, lipstick on her lips and pale skin gracing the rest of her body. Brown eyes would then turn towards Meishi in surprise as the girl bops about slightly in time with the samba music.

"Hey! You gotta dance if you're gonna stay out here!" Smiley laughs, placing a tray on the counter as he too spies Meishi moving across the dance floor. Meishi shrugs, then grabs his wrist, "All right then! Let's dance!"

And with that she steps back a bit, waiting for a proper beat in the music she starts moving, one foot in front of the other, then stepping back as her hips sway. Her eyes close a bit as her arms rise, one diagonal to her waist while the other was lifted into an arch above her head. Smiley blinks slightly in surprise, then with a grin he mimics the motions, the two of them dancing as though they were professionals as he rests his hand on her hip, her hand on his opposing hip as the two move in a slight circle.

"Where did you learn how to dance?" Smiley asks, moving his feet quickly so he doesn't trip over her feet. Meishi opens up an eye, smiling cockily at him, "I was born in Kyoto! Land of the dance! Not to mention, I've been dancing since I was three.. This is basic Tanga!"

Smiley blinks a bit, he was having trouble keeping up with her, much less trying to look good while doing it, but suddenly he let out a slight yell as she actually dips him down, so much so, his head almost touches the ground. He flushes slightly as she looks down at him, "What, never been dipped before?"  
  
"Ehm.. No.. Not really.. I'm used to dipping people, but since we're both guys, I guess it doesn't matter.." he manages to stand upright as she straightens as well, still moving in time to the music.

"I'm not a guy, thank you very much!" Meishi lifts both arms in the air, clapping slightly in time with the music as her hips way.

"What!?" Smiley flushes even more so, he had thought that.. But she didn't.. How did..? Many questions started swirling through his mind.. He had sincerely thought that Meishi was a girly looking guy!

Masami had stopped washing the glass in his hand, staring for a moment as Meishi and Smiley dance on the floor.. She was so different from Yume, bold, yet extremely shy.. He chuckles faintly, looking over towards Melinda as she blinks slightly at him, "What's so funny, Masami?"

He points slightly towards Smiley and Meishi, head tilting a bit to the side as Meishi moves in a slight circle around Smiley as he claps his hands twice, then stomps one foot, all the while the two dancing what seemed to be professional samba.

Melinda blinks her eyes in surprise, "Hey, the new kid's cute.. What's his name..?" she turns her eyes back towards Masami, brow quirking a bit. Masami blinks, "Hmm? Oh! That's Meishi Kuwahari."

"Meishi Kuwahari, huh? Interesting name.. He's the new trainee, I'm guessing..?" she turns around on the stool to watch Masami as he starts shaking up the new drinks for the customers.

"Yes.. _She_ is.." Masami emphasizes the word 'she', laughing as Melinda suddenly puffs up, about to yell when Smiley beat her to it, "You're HOW old!?"

"Ow! I'm right here! I'm nineteen.. Big whoop.." Meishi rubs her ear slightly as she makes her way towards the bar, Smiley right on her heels.  
  
"But.. But.. You don't look any older than fifteen!" Smiley blurts, head tilting to the side in surprise. She veins slightly, lifting a hand she pops Smiley across the back of his head, causing the boy to yelp in surprise and rub the slight red mark along the back of his neck.

"I'm nineteen! I'm female! Okay?" Meishi shakes her head, then sits down on the stool, turning her gaze towards Masami, "Masami-sempai, is he ALWAYS this rude..?"

Masami laughs quietly, "Most of the time, yes.. But.. That's Smiley for you.." he turns his gaze towards his red headed lackey as the boy takes the tray and starts serving more drinks to the rest of the customers.

Meishi merely nods slightly, then turns her gaze back towards her new surroundings.. This wasn't much different from what she had back at home, so this was nice, she didn't really miss her mom and dad that much, not as much as her brothers, though.. Each were a year apart, she was the middle baby..

She sighs, wondering just what was happening back in the city with the other kids. She leans forwards, resting her chin in the cup of her hand as she half lids her eyes, brow tilting upwards as she closes them. Masami blinks his eyes faintly at her, tilting his head to the side he leans forwards in front of her, resting on his bent arms against the bar as he lowers his head to meet her gaze, "What's troubling you, Meishi?"

"Hmm..? Oh, nothing really, Sensei.. Just.. Wondering what's going on back home, is all.." Meishi opens her eyes, seeing his brown eyes right in front of her face she fell back with a crash onto the floor. She lifts an arm, waving a fist at him, "I'll get you for that one day, Sempai!"

Masami merely laughs quietly, turning his gaze towards Melinda he sweatdrops as she snorts at him. She was obviously displeased with this, so much in fact, she left and slammed the door to the DJ room and sat there.

Masami shakes his head faintly, then lifting his gaze he watches Meishi pull herself back up and right the stool, all the while casting dirty looks over at Masami with a growl. He shakes his head slightly, then with a gentle laugh he lifts his hand, resting it atop her capped head and patting it lightly.

Meishi tilts her head back, making the motion of biting his fingers as he jerks his hand back in surprise. She sits down on the stool, ignoring the stares she received from other people and finally slumping down, arms folded on the bar as she rests her forehead against her arm and burries her eyes in the folds..

"Shy all of a sudden, Meishi?" Masami cleans out the glass, pouring a virgin Bloody Mary for her and then placing the glass in front of her. She lifts her gaze slightly, "No.. I'm just going through a bit of train lag.." she lifts her hand, taking the drink she downs it in one gulp, much to Masami's surprise, and places the glass back down onto the bar.

"Thanks.. I think I'm going to go to bed now.. I'm a bit tired.." Meishi stands, then turns away from him, only to feel a hand on the back of her arm. She blinks, then turns her gaze towards Masami, "I meant to tell you earlier, but we will go to the Bureau and get you your ring and proper registration tomorrow morning.. Is that all right..?"

"You're the boss, Sempai.." Meishi shrugs slightly, then turns her gaze back towards the door as she heads across the dance floor, offering a wave to Smiley as she then opens, and shuts the door.

Masami watches the door shut quietly, then turns his eyes back towards Smiley as the other approaches the bar, placing the tray onto the bartop and leaning forwards, "I can't believe it! I thought she was a guy! Really! Wow, you seen her without her cap on, yet?"

Masami chuckles faintly, "Hai, I have.. She's very pretty.." he starts reloading the tray with a few drinks and orders, then turns his gaze towards Smiley as the other flushes faintly.

"I can only imagine.. Black hair.. Is it cut like yours..?" Smiley lifts the tray, blinking a bit as Masami chuckles lightly.

"You'll see.. Tomorrow.." Masami nods, then turns slightly towards the bar..

------------------------ ------------------------------

Well well well! I've done it again! I've written yet another chapter for yet ANOTHER story! Bwahahahaha! ::evil laughter echo:: Ahem, anyway, any who know what Somedays Dreamers is, will know just what this story is about! It's an amazing anime, I love it SO much, though I was disappointed with the ending.. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story line so far!


End file.
